Talk:DanMachi Manga Chapter 52/@comment-4436931-20160420202037
This chapter was much more terrible than the previous chapters even though there were two translators working on it. There were A LOT of places that were translated incorrectly Translation mistakes: Page 1 (first page): The yellow text underneath the red text is completely wrong (the original Japanese text doesn't talk about Monsters). There's no need to have Welf do some unnecessary cursing (considering that there aren't any words like that in the same part of the Japanese version), it's perfectly fine as "That was fast!". Lili never says "As the new guy" she tells him not to get flattened by "not paying attention". "I know what..." should be "I think I understand your personality now, Lilisuke" Cover Page: I pointed this out earlier but "in the works" isn't correct, it just says that production for the Sword Oratoria anime has been decided on. "A blacksmith" technically isn't correct since the title is referring to Welf, it would be better with "the" Page 2: I don't understand why they blacked out the Monster's roar on the first page if they're just going to translate it for the second page. Page 4: "More are coming" should be "They're already here". They can't come if they're already there Page 6: Instead of having Lili say "Woaaahhh" or something unintelligent it should be "Hey!". Lili's next bubble is literally translated so it's not exactly correct. It should be "Crozzo-sama, it won't do for you to be cutting the precious magic stone!" since worry is 心配 (shinpai). "Won't our income..." isn't a question, it's a statement; the character at the end of the original Japanese is a small tsu (っ). The milk thing is correct as its meaning but not translation wise; translation wise it would be "There's no helping what I've already done". Also, last from "last name" can be removed Page 7: Although there are three Silverbacks in the panel, Welf refers to all of them with just "Silverback" Page 8: "っ・・・" doesn't translate to "Hey!". Welf's inner monologue isn't a question, and it should be "Asking for help from a supporter in this situaiton would be cruel...". Again unnecessary cursing that really isn't needed since くそ (kuso) doesn't translate to that, you can even use "crap". "Blocked in" isn't correct, it should be "They're closing in". "チィ" doesn't translate to "woah" Page 11: A third example of unnecessary cursing, the original Japanese only says "He's fast". A beter translation for "As I thought..." would be "Parties aren't that bad after all" Page 12: This page was BAD. Welf's and Bell's text should be "Still, you were unbelievably fast. I couldn't tell when you came flying" and "I'm pretty surprised myself...". Welf isn't going to say something like "overpowered", it should be "Having one stronger person makes battles easier". The kanji used by Welf, 楽, can mean fun (楽しい tanoshii), however in this case it's read as raku and means "easier". "Solely rely on you" should be "keep relying on you". "But, I have..." should be "After fighting I feel like the burden's lighter than before" because he's talking about the party and not Welf. "Be it because..." is far too long and should be "Whether it's a physical or mental change, if you have leeway your movements will change, including countermeasures against monsters". Changing "party" to "team" is a consistency error and is incorrect as it should be the former. "Because we had..." should be "I wouldn't call it teamwork but our movements meshed together" Page 13: Don't use literal translations when they're not needed, ああ in this case doesn't translate to "aah" but rather "Yeah". "But..." should be "or rather they're accurate". "To make sure our movements don't cover each other" should be added after "middleman". "Jobs" should be "the movements" and "an" should be removed. The literal translation here is correct but should be "Ah" instead of "Aah". "Yeah, okay" should be "Hmm, you're right" Page 14: Translators, the Middle Floors start from the 13th Floor, not the 11th Floor. Everything in the first panel should be "As expected, all of these parties look strong since it's the 11th Floor. There are many parties here that are looking to explore the middle floors. Of those parties, some adventurers have probably reached Level 2. Am I really at the same place as those people?". "Magic powers" should be "Magic" Page 15: Everything in the second and third panels should be "Like the people in fairy tales, just like how they confronted terrible foes without fear, just like the women who rescued all of those people without heeding the danger, just like that person who rescued me, I desired from the bottom of my heart to be like them, to become stronger. Heroic, aspiration..." Page 16: The fourth example of unecessary cursing, Welf just asks "What's that?" in the Japanese version. In addition to that it's another example of unecessary literal translations, "Eh?" should be "Huh?"